Naciones, países y viceversa
by Shah Jelen
Summary: ¡El dating show de moda! ¡El programa del que todo el mundo habla! Este verano llega a sus pantallas... ¡Naciones, Países y Viceversa! ¡Donde representaciones de cada continente buscarán el amor entre ellos! ¿Estáis listos? ¡Pues comenzamos! [Multipairing]


No me arrepiento de nada.

_Disklaimer: _ni hetalia ni hmyv ni ninguna mierda del estilo me pertenece.

_Advertencias: Por partes que son muchas_

_\- No voy a explicar el funcionamiento programa porque esto va como si fuera un episodio normal asi que no empieza de cero. Alguna duda sobre como funciona, question via MP. Reviú no._

_\- Mucho Ooc porque hay que ponerlo en el ámbito de HMYV. Crack para todos. La presentadora es un OC hecho pa la ocasión y es básicamente igual que la presentadora de el programa real, y se llama Elvira y no je que ma._

_\- Esto es un AU Humano pero explico: aquí solo hay relaciones familiares (hermanos, primos...) pero no todos se conocen, por ejemplo Italia no conoce a Inglaterra y viceversa. Además, cada uno tiene por apodo el nombre de su país porque la mecánica del programa es que sean países humanizado y a tomar por culo las explicacciones. Que a mi no me gustan las notas, coño._

_Dentro vídeo._

* * *

_¡El dating show de moda! ¡El programa del que todo el mundo habla!_

_Este verano llega a sus pantallas.._

_**¡Naciones, Países y Viceversa!**_

_¡Donde representaciones de cada continente buscarán el amor entre ellos!_

_Tras su gran éxito en temporadas anteriores, volvemos con nuevos tronistas: unos completamente desconocidos y otros viejos amigos. ¡Y muchísimos pretedientes!_

_Pero, ¡la cosa no queda ahí! Este año tenemos grandiosa novedades junto con famosas incorporaciones al público y retos que pondrán a nuestros chicos contra las cuerdas._

_¡Naciones, Paises y Viceversa! ¡Vuelve para quedarse! A partir del 9 de Septiembre, de lunes a viernes en..._

\- _¡Espagneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - _lamentos franceses provenientes de la parte trasera del Renault.- ¡Estoy escuchando esa voz de nuevo! ¡Está por todos lados! Ahí, aquí, allí, ahí otra vez..

España pega un volantazo en un intento fallido de callar al francés, consiguiendo arrancarle más quejidos y una caravana de insultos.

\- ¡Que te calles, joder! - grita tratando hacerse oír entre tanto ruido. Le mete una patada a la radio que se va a tomar por culo. Rebota en la cabezona francesa, el cual muere de sufrimiento. O cae rendido por la resaca. Jamás lo sabremos. - Como tú no tienes que trabajar...¿¡A quién se le ocurre irse de bolo en día anterior al comienzo de temporada!?

Francia resucita solo para levantar la mano.

\- A mi. - Y aprovecha a limpiarse la sangre, _porque se ha hecho sangre_, en el cuero de los asientos. O en la ventana. El mareo no le permite diferenciar- Y a ti si no te tuviera absorbido el trabajo. _Mon amour, _eres un soso.

Otro volantazo, Francis no se cae de milagro.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!

Antonio suelta una carcajada victorioso.

\- Pues este hijo de puta te ha conseguido el trono así que más te vale...- Para en seca y AHORA SI, Francia termina comiendo suelo- ¡Ostia, Hungria!

La mencionada camina un poco apresurada hacia los estudios Hetalia porque es el primer día y **llega tarde.** Pero su preocupanción desaparece al escuchar a su compañero llamarla.

\- _¡Eliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -_ chilla España cuando saca la cabeza por la ventana, pasándose las normas de seguridad al volante por el forro- ¡Ven, que te llevo!

A Elizabeta se le para el corazón, empieza a sonar _''Aleluya'' _de fondo y un par de angelitos tocan el arpa mientras corre a modo Heidi hacia el carruaje de su príncipe español. Abre la puerta, feliz de la vida, y no puede evitar gritar al encontrarse un cadaver rubio pudriéndose sobre la moqueta.

\- ¿Bolo? - medio afirma la húngara entrando con cuidado.

\- Bolo – confirma sonriente el latino, pegándole una patada al aspirante a tronista que agoniza en un extraño idioma, mezclando francés con suajili.

Hungria ríe.

\- Suerte que te toca mañana.

España bufa a niveles estratosféricos y Francia revive, saltando hacia el asiento del copiloto a la vez que se carcajea orgulloso.

\- _¡TOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ \- dice restregando su mano por toda la cara del español que trata de no matar a nadie al volante- ¡Te lo dije, _mon ami_, te lo dije!

Otra patada. Esta vez en la cara bonita. Tras romperse la nariz, Francia mira seriamente a su _querido _amigo.

\- ¿Qué tienes en contra mía? - España trata de hablar pero es interrumpido de nuevo por el rubio- ¡Tú..!

Pausa dramática. Hora de tensión total.

\- ¡Tú querías el trono!

\- ¡Y tú eres gilipollas! - volantazo y esto parece Aterriza como puedas. _Aparca como puedas_. Antonio mete en coche en su plaza reservada, ignorando los cuchicheos sobre envidia y tronistas- Venga ya, encima llegamos pronto.

\- Si, vamos- incrédulo, Francis coge su móvil para ver que no tiene batería-. Al carajo con el Iphone, puta mierda de día.

\- Puta vida tete.

Hungria los mira confusa y se debate entre decirles la verdad o irse despacito al estudio. Al final, su alma caritativa la puede.

\- Eh, chicos – llama la morena y ambos giran a mirarla- Sabéis que el programa, aunque empiece a las doce y media...Hay que estar a las once...¿verd-?

Elizabeta nunca pudo terminar la frase pues España había salido corriendo. Y Francia era arrastrado por detrás.

* * *

_~Prólogo~_

_De catástrofes televisivas_

Cuando a Feliciano le dijeron que sería la representación de Italia en el programa de la temporada, no fue capaz de creerlo. Llevaba desde su comienzo enganchado y ningún día se lo perdía. Eso si, jamás había llamado para participar porque era prácticamente imposible salir elegido. Los pretedientes eran todos tan guapos, los tronistas tan perfectos, ¡hasta el público era genial! Y luego estaba él, un chico normal sin gracia alguna.

Pero con mucha suerte.

Paso que, una noche, decidió ir de fiesta con sus amigos aún sitio muy conocido por ser punto de encuentro para participantes de NPYV. Su sueño era ver a cualquiera de ellos, aunque no fuera muy famosillo, solo toparse con alguno. Entonces, sin previo aviso, noto alguien llamarle y, rezando por dentro (y por fuera), se giro. La sorpresa de reencontrase con su vieja amiga Elizabeta resulto fantástica. Se tiraron horas y horas hablando sobre cosas estúpidas, como iba su vida y tal. Para suerte de Feli, la morena había comenzado a trabajar de bulo en el programa hace poco pero tal era su éxito la iban a ascender a asesora del amor, lo cual hizo saltar de alegría al italiano. Eli prometió conseguirle un hueco en las gradas pero nunca NUNCA pensó estar ahí.

En el trono.

Ahora, Italia (que bien le sentaba el nombre) iba de pasillo en pasillo sin tener **ni idea **de donde grababan. Se arrepentía de no haber quedado con Hungria para que ella le explicara como llegar porque, mágicamente, había terminado en el plato de los telediarios.

\- Hey, chico – dijo una voz grave a sus espalda. Feli tiembla de terror. _Acabo de entrar y ya me echan_-. ¿Se puede saber cual es tu pr-?

Antes de poder terminar la frase, el castaño huía al más puro estilo italiano, esquivando cámaras, micrófonos y algún que otro presentador. Entonces, ocurrió la catástrofe. A tanta velocidad corría que, al aparecer un muchacho en su camino, no pudo parar. Al final, el resultado fue: un rubio empapado en té y un italiano deseando salir de esa situación.

\- _¿¡What the..!?_ \- grito mientras se quemaba con el líquido ardiente- _¡Bloody hell! _¿¡Qué se supone que haces!? ¡Tengo un programa en media hora! ¿¡Y a ti se te ocurre la magnífica idea de mancharme mi camisa nueva!?

\- _¡Mi dispia..! _\- de pronto, cayo en la cuenta de que eso NO era Venecia, ni estaba discutiendo con su hermano tras comerse todos los espaguetis. Estaba en los estudios Hetalia, los más prestigiosos, y acababa de echarle un té hirviendo a, nada más y nada menos, Arthur Kirkland. Ex-novio de Francis Bonneffoy desde hace dos semanas. El inglés seguía soltando insultos, esperando impaciente una disculpa- ¡Perdón! ¡E-Es que voy con prisa y la verdad..!

\- ¿¡Y crees que eres el único que va con prisa!? _¡Git!_ ¡Ahora tengo que cambiarme! ¡Me debes una tintorería porque sino vas a-!

\- ¡Inglaterra! - se escucho una voz autoritaria tras ellos. El mencionado callo de golpe, tragando saliva- ¿Qué te dije sobre tratar a los nuevos como tus esclavos?

Arthur volteo sobre sus talones, cansado, para mirar a la chica de cabellos pelirrojos.

\- Elvira, por si no lo has visto, lo cual me hace pensar que estás **ciega –** puso énfasis, resaltando cierta palabra que no sentó nada bien a la presentadora-. Este chaval acaba de tirarme mi Earl Grey sobre mi ropa recién comprada. Así que si haces el favor de...

\- Arthur, callate un ratito – corto el discursito del inglés, que se fue indignado a cambiarse no si antes lanzarle una mirada despectiva al italiano-. Ignórale, es una diva. Tú debes ser Feliciano Vargas si no me equivoco.

Este, aún en shock por ver a tantas estrellas seguidas, asintió nerviosito sin oír muy bien la pregunta. Elvira sonrío ante la actitud tierna del italiano, y un poquito al pensar que con ese chaval la audiencia subiría como la espuma.

\- ¡PUES MUY MAL! - chillo haciendo temblar de puro terror al moreno que saco (nadie sabe de donde) una banderita blanca y la agitaba frenéticamente. La pelirroja puso los brazos en jarra y frunciendo el ceño continuo- ¡A partir de ahora Feliciano deja de existir! ¡De ahora en adelante eres Italia!

Y le clavo el cartelito con su nombre en el pecho. Y le hizo daño. _La gente de aquí está loca _fue su conclusión final. Mientras seguía reflexionando sobre por qué estaba ahí, Elvira agarro feliz la mano del joven y se lo llevo por todo el estudio explicando cada cosa que veían.

\- Mira, esto es un micrófono – Italia miro el objeto, el objeto miro a Italia, Elvira sonreía como si acabará de descubrir América.

\- S-Se lo que es un micrófono – dijo el muchacho lo más suave que pudo. La presentadora le degollo con la mirada y se dispuso a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

\- _¡Vaaaaaaaaaale! _¡Ya tuvo que llegar el listo de turno, el sabelotodo! ¡Bueno, pues si eres tan listo, ya no te explico nada más! Tú sabrás como te las apañas hasta que empiece el programa.

Italia parpadeo cerca de dos mil millones de veces mientras veía a la chica marcharse hacia un pasillo que no daba a ningún lado. Estuvo diez minutos observando la salida de emergencia hasta que el italiano se fue lentamente. Luego se tiro otros diez minutos leyendo el extintor.

* * *

En los aparcamientos, un rumano trataba de robar cierto Renault hasta que apareció tras él un holandés. Entonces, los dos coperaron para robarlo y, entre tontería y tontería, se les hizo la hora de entrar al plato y fueron juntitos pues ambos eran pretendientes. Y ladrones.

* * *

Elvira se vio obligada a explicarle en funcionamiento del programa a Italia. El castaño notaba de vez en cuando alguna miradita rencorosa. Llevaba media hora y dos enemigos. Y lo que le quedaba.

* * *

Que los cámaras encontraran a un francés con resaca dentro de una caja fue algo que nadie consiguió explicar.

* * *

Gracias a la magia del cine, todo salio bien y comenzaron el programa sin preocupaciones. Romano, desde la Toscana, veía junto a su familia al completo (primos, tíos, abuelos, vecinos y demás fauna y flora) la cabecera de Naciones, Países y Viceversa con un corazoncito alrededor. El italiano apretó los puños mientras juraba mentalmente matar a su hermano en cuanto volviera. O ir él si hacia falta.

Un silencio sepulcral callo los murmullos de la sala tras aparecer en pantalla Elvira.

_\- ¡Muy buenos días a todos! ¡Espero que estéis tan emocionados como yo! Porque hoy, tras muchos meses de espera, vuelve a vuestras televisiones...¡Naciones, Países y Viceversa!_

_Lo mato_ fue el último pensamiento de Romano.

* * *

_Prólogo corto y cutre. La especialidad de la casa. Junto con Inglaperra. ¡Amad a Inglaperra, putas!_

_Y eso, algún día lo seguiré._

_Y tal._


End file.
